btccfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Dynamics
}} Team Dynamics, currently competing under the name Honda Yuasa Racing, are a British based racing team that compete in the BTCC. Having first entered the championship in 1991, the team, run by Steve Neal, have won the BTCC drivers title numerous times, most recently in 2012.http://www.btcc.net/team/honda-yuasa-racing/ History As Team Dynamics, the team ran various cars during the 1990s, an era known as the Super Touring era.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Team_Dynamics At the time, Team Dynamics competed as an Independent team, buying cars from manufacturers rather than having factory support. 1992 - 1993 (Rimstock Racing) in 1992 for Rimstock Racing.]]For the 1992 and 1993 seasons, used two different cars: a BMW M3 and a BMW 318i. These seasons saw minor success for the team, although Matt Neal, son of founder Steve Neal, took the 1993 Independent drivers title for the team. 1995 - 1996 Opting to miss the 1994 season, the team returned in 1995, equipped with a seasoned Ford Mondeo. Neal again took the independent title in 1995, before the team ran two cars for 1996, providing a further car to Robb Gravett. 1997 - 2000 The team started the season with their two Mondeos again, although poor form from the previous season was carried over. Hence, half was through the 1997 season, the team switched to the Nissan Primera, although their fortunes would not turn for another season and a half. In 1999, however, the team wrote themselves into the history books, taking the first ever win for an independent team in the Super Touring era. Alongside this, Neal took the Independent title for that year, a feat he repeated a year later in 2000. 2000 also saw the teams highest finish in the Overall Teams Championship, fourth. 2003 After a three year absence, Team Dynamics, still competing as Rimstock Racing returned to the BTCC. For the final four races of the 2003 season, the team provided a Vauxhall Astra Coupé for Gareth Howell. 2004 (Computech Racing with Halfords) For 2004, Team Dynamics, now with sponsorship from Halfords, ran two Honda Civic Type-Rs, purchased from the factory Honda team. Their drivers for the year were Matt Neal and Dan Eaves, whom acheived several podiums through the season. 2005 - 2006 (Team Halfords) demonstrating his title winning Honda Integra Type-R at the Goodwood Festival of Speed.]]Halfords took title sponsorship for the team in 2005. This funding allowed the team to develop a pair Honda Integra Type-Rs from road to racing cars. Neal, again running alongside Dan Eaves, took the 2005 Drivers title, becoming the first driver to take both the Independent and Overall Drivers titles.http://www.btcc.net/driver/matt-neal/ 2006 saw Neal again win the overall title for the team, although for this time partnered by Gordon Shedden. Team Dynamics also provided a third car for several rounds of the championship for Gareth Howell, although these appearances were not frequent. The team retained their Teams Overall and Independent titles. 2007 - 2009 2007 saw the need for Team Dynamics to adapt to the Super 2000 regulations in order to score points. For this Team Dynamics developed the Honda Civic into a racing car worthy enough to claim four wins between Neal and Shedden. It was not enough for the team to hold onto their titles, finishing third overall. The 2008 season saw the departure of Matt Neal from the team (in the direction of Vauxhall) and replaced by Tom Chilton. The team matched their third place overall, although did not enter either the Independent or Manufacturer championships. 2009 saw Chilton dropped in favour of Dave Pinkney, while Shedden was replaced by James Thompson after the first round. The pair were unable to improve upon the teams third place finish in the previous season, finishing fifth overall. 2010 - 2011 (Honda Racing Team) .]]From 2010, Team Dynamics were backed by Honda UK, enabling them to enter the manufacturers championship that year. A season long duel with Silverline Racing saw Neal and Shedden (returning from other teams) finish second and third in the drivers standings, while the team won both the Manufacturers and Constructors championships. 2011 saw the team dominate the season, with their Civics equipped with the NGTC 2.0 litre turbocharged engine, which would be required for the following season. Thirteen wins between Neal and Shedden saw Neal lift the drivers title, with the team retaining their 2010 titles. 2012 - 2013 (Honda Yuasa Racing) 2012 saw Team Dynamics, now racing under their current guise of ''Honda Yuasa Racing, ''become the first team to run a NGTC spec car. By the end of the season, Shedden won his first title, while the team retained their own titles. 2013 saw the title run to the wire, which was ultimately won by a Team Dynamics prepared Honda Civic, run by Pirtex Racing. Current Season (2014) Team Dynamics are set to compete in the 2014 season of the BTCC, using two new Honda Civic Tourers, provided for Matt Neal and Gordon Shedden. Honours Team Dynamics are one of the most successful BTCC teams of the modern era, with twenty two titles in thier thirteen year existance. Below is a list of their titles: *1993 **Independent Drivers' Championship (TOCA Challenge Cup) *1995 **Independent Drivers' Championship (Total Cup for Privateers) *1999 **Independent Drivers' Championship (Michelin Independents Cup) *2000 **Independent Drivers' Championship (Michelin Independents Cup) *2005 **Independent Drivers' Championship **Independent Teams' Championship **Overall Drivers' Championship **Overall Teams' Championship *2006 **Independent Drivers' Championship **Independent Teams' Championship **Overall Drivers' Championship **Overall Teams' Championship *2010 **Overall Teams' Championship **Constructors/Manufacturers' Championship *2011 **Overall Drivers' Championship **Overall Teams' Championship **Constructors/Manufacturers' Championship *2012 **Overall Drivers' Championship **Overall Teams' Championship **Constructors/Manufacturers' Championship *2013 **Overall Teams' Championship **Constructors/Manufacturers' Championship Driver List Below is a list of all of the drivers whom have raced for . References Matt Neal Integra Image: http://www.flickr.com/photos/oli/25230084/ HYR Honda Civic 2014 Image: http://www.btcc.net/team/honda-yuasa-racing/ Matt Neal Civic 2011 Image: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Matt_Neal,_Honda_Civic,_Brands_Hatch,_April_2011.jpg Category:Teams Category:Current Teams